mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic/@comment-96.49.80.240-20150620133130/@comment-94.254.51.228-20160803113656
Spoilers!!* We do not know much about how his mastery eventually developed, because they ended it rather abruptly. The story had a design that could have gone on for another 40 years, or untill the very end of the characters life. But they time skipped to his death-bed after he *Spoilers 2 !!* ruined Hitogami's ultimate masterplan to get rid of him. I think this was rather sad, we never saw him become as powerful as his future self or better. We just saw him become a barely relevant power in the eyes of the truly powerful(Like the fighting god, north god, etc). It bothered me a bit that the sword gods son became stronger than him in the blink of an eye, even though he was considered to be the strongest in the 3 sword-schools. Sure he fucked up after being defeated once(Gal/Gul Farion), but he was essentially stronger than Rudeus, and Jino(or whatever his name was) beat him as soon as he had reason to(did not take him long at least, relatively speaking). Even the north god, whom had such an op weapon and immortality respected the sword god, but cared little about Rudues in the fight. Only at the end, when Rudeus chanced upon gravity manipulation did he manage to truly stand against him. I can get that Jino was talented, but Rudeus had talent within his new body, intelligence, unrivaled experience amongst young humans(in every concieveable way, the way he grew up, and his former life), and he worked tirelessly at becoming better. Still he was overtaken in a matter of months by what one would have to consider a mindless barbarian(think of the manners, lives and perspectives of those sword god students... Eris was merely a slightly more talented extreme there, not quite so out of place as elsewhere). Sure Jino obviously put his body and soul into it, so to speak, but so did Rudeus rather often, still he barely ever improved past reaching 7yrs of age, relatively speaking. Once he finally learned gravity magic, I thought we were finally going to see another interesting growth spurt, but then they abruptly ended it... I was really disappointed, they could easily have added other interesting encounters along the way. There was really no need to just press "forward" on the magical tv-remote and skipp the really good parts. Like the nurturing of his childrens talents, his new research into magic and the development of magical tools(those discoveries relating to gravity and the use of electricity in particular), and a more exact explanation of the "Savior child" that Roxy gave birth to. Something pertaining to her role in teaming up with the holy beast. All in all, the ending was too abrupt. I don't mind how it worked out as much as everyone else, I think they just don't realize that the main reason they're upset, is that it ended in the middle. It's as if you watched episodes 1-2 in star wars, and then skipped to most iconic scenes in episodes 5 and 6("I'm your father!", "Han saved", "Emperor toss!", "Father dying and burning on a pyre", "Father and former masters 'living on' through the force") and then ending it. You know there should have been a lot of juicy stuff in between there; a lot about how they grew, intrigue, epic contests, developments, exploration and realizations. But in the end, you only get the barest amount of hints for this and nothing of it.